You Know You're a Sanji Fan When
by Raven-loves-Sanji
Summary: title explains it all. 133 ways to see if you're a Sanji fan. Nami bashing. Recently updated! R&R please!
1. SUPAA Fangirl! xDD

1. You know what he smells like

2. Your favorite color is blue

3. You cried during his background story

4. You actually try to look for the All Blue when you go fishing

5. You hated cooking until Sanji made it cool

6. You've tried out the recipes you've learned from One Piece

7. You know all of Sanji's attacks

8. You think Oda might be jealous of Sanji's sexyness because he always makes him fight the 'weird' badguys (Mr. 2, Wanze, etc...)

9. You constantly draw Sanji the best you can in a sketchbook ( i personally cannot draw very well, but i do try)

10. You draw cute chibi Sanji's in your school notebook

11. When your teacher asks who he is, you cry "The man who stole my heart!"

12. You believe that Sanji is the real reason people watch One Piece

13. You've cosplayed as Sanji

14. You're a girl

15. You automatically hate any one who says that Nami and Sanji make a cute couple

16. You hate anyone who thinks that Sanji belongs with someone besides you

17. You virtually married Sanji online

18. You celebrate your anniversary

19. You went to every sunglasses shop in search of Mr. Prince sunglasses

20. When you found them, you put them on and refused to take them off

21. When you wore them, you would only answer to someone if they called you 'Mr. Prince' or 'Sanji's lover'

22. You hate Nami

23. You announce to the world that you think Nami should die a painful death

24. You think that being eaten alive by a thousand Lapahn would be great death for her

25. You hate Zoro and Sanji yaoi

26. You constantly fantasize about you and Sanji

27. In a bed

28. and him fcking you senseless

29. You refuse to punch or slap anyone, fearing that it damage your hands.

30. You watch the 4kids dub just to see Sanji on your television

31. You mute your tv so you wont have to listen to his horrible rapsy voice

32. You wonder if cherry is Sanji's favorite lollipop flavor

33. You were upset when Funimation said they were going to keep the lollipop

34. Sanji made chain smoking cool

35. You know the color of Sanji's underpants

36. You are totally willing to flash random Sanji cosplayers in hope that they will have awsome cosplay smex with you

37. You dislike Zoro

38. You call any Zoro fan a Marimo loving bastard/bitch

39. You are willing to fight the fan to the death if you have to

40. You think that Eric Vale makes a great voice actor for him because he played Yuki from Fruits basket who had his own fanclub

41. You have your own Sanji fanclub

42. You're the only member

43. That doesn't make you angry because then you can keep Sanji all to yourself

43. You make or have a friend make Sanji plushies and pillows for you

44. You memorized all of Sanji's character songs

45. You ask for Sanji fanart for your birthday and Christmas

46. You hang said fanart in your room

47. You keep some fanart in your school binder just in case you need a little pick me up

48. Your classmates think you're crazy

49. You deny that, and you hug the fanart close to your chest

50. When they say that Sanji isn't real, you begin to cry

51. When you gather your composure, you kick the crud out of that person

52. You hug the binder even tighter chanting "I do believe in Sanji, I do, I do"

53. When you cosplayed as Sanji, you had to make sure you had the eyebrow just right

54. When you had it right, you went over the sharpie (or eyeliner, which i used) in permanent paint

55. You just smiled when your parents yelled at you for doing that.

56. You walked around proudly displaying your eyebrow in public

57. You wear a tuxedo as casual wear

58. You're a girl

59. When you meet someone for the first time, the first question you ask is "Do you know Sanji?"

60. You get horribly upset when they say they don't

61. You start educating them on Sanji's whole life story

62. You won't let them leave until you finish

63.Your favorite animal became the duck when Oda announced that Sanji most resembled one.

64. When you go the park, you glomp a duck and name it Sanji

65. You paint a swirly eyebrow on the duck

66. You are not crazy

67. You smile triumphantly because you know there are more Sanji fangirls then Zoro

68. You are willing to fight to the death against any other fan that claims Sanji as theirs

69. You took up soccer in hopes that you will be able to kick a soccer ball around the world and back into the goal

70. You took up baseball to see if you can it the baseball with your foot.

71. You laughed hysterically when 4kids edited out Nami and Vivi's breasts in the Alabasta arc

72. You claimed that they had a 'uni-boob', and two boobs are always better then one

73. You are willing to get surgery if Sanji preferes 'uni-boobs'

74. If you're a guy, you yell at other guys if they mistreat girls yellling 'Chivarly isn't dead, you bastard!"

75. If you're a girl, you yell at guys that mistreat girls yellling "Chivalry isn't dead, you bastard!" and then whisper "You are sooo not getting into my pants now..."

76. You've kept a list of every episode in which Sanji was the main focus, ex: The Baratie Arc, 40, 51, 108, 116,133,159,160,163,197,200,211,212, etc...

77. You were pissed that Sanji hasn't gotten a movie or a special devoted to him yet and Zoro did.

78. Even Chopper got his own thing...

79. You call you're parents 'crap geezers'

80. You get grounded for calling them that

81. As you lock yourself in your room, you mumble "Crap parents"

82. The constant use of the word 'crap' really means you love them

83. When you answer the phone, you say that the person calling has reached the 'shitty restraunt'

84. You know what brand of cigarettes Sanji smokes

85. You practice making spicy seafood pasta and stuff that goes with black tea just in case Sanji ever decides to stop by

86. You still think that being eaten alive by killer snow bunnies makes an almost suitable death for Nami

87. You were so happy when you learned that Vivi was going to remain in Alabasta and not join the crew

88. Since Sanji doesn't really chase after Robin, you sort of like her

89. You still keep an eye on her

90. You were upset at Sanji's wanted poster

91. You thought it would be more sexy

92. You yell at pictures of Oda on the internet

93. You kick cows on their heads in hope they will jump into the sea and pull your boat around

94. You write love poems in your english class about Sanji

95. All your classmates know who they're about

96. You re-read the poem if someone doesn't pay attention

97. Your computer desktop is Sanji

98. Your computer is extremely slow because of all the Sanji stuff you've saved on there.

99. When your friends point out how cute Orlando Bloom is, you still say that Sanji is cuter

100. You refuse to look at other man because Sanji is the only one for you

101. You write a "You know you're a Sanji fangirl when..." list.

102. You tie a beach ball to your head as a fashion statement

103. You feel awkward saying 'I love you' to your boyfriend or husband because you feel like you're betraying Sanji

104. You have a Sanji shrine somewhere in your house

105. Every time you insult Sanji or do something un-Sanji like, you bow before your shrine and ask for forgiveness

106. Sanji's birthday is a big celebration for you.

107. For your little brother's/cousin's/nephew's/son's/random little boy's birthday, you get him a suit

108. You force him to where the suit and forbid him from wearing anything else

109. You also give him a pack of cigarettes and tell him smoking will make him manly

110. You also slip him a playboy magazine

110. You teach him the art of Red leg

111. You dye his hair blonde in his sleep

112. You paint a swirly eyebrow on him in his sleep

113. You teach him to cook

114. You basically turn him into Sanji. . .

115. When your friend asks you want pictures you're gonna put in your locker, you immediately say Sanji's

116. When they ask you, "What about your boyfriend's?", you realize that you completely forgot that you even HAD a boyfriend

117. You tell them you can't put pictures of your bf in there because Sanji took up all the room and your friend sighs in dissapointment.

118. Repeating the name 'Sanji' in your head as a mantra actually helps clear the lump in your throat when your parental units are yelling at you because you wanna quit swimming and they won't let you (even though they actually threatened to take you off the team the year before) and they call you a dissapointment and such...

119. You forced all your friends to watch the FUNi dub of One Piece

120. Then you point out to them that Sanji's voice actor, Eric Vale, is also the script writer.

121. One of your friends, who claims to be a loyal Narutotard and ninja supporter, has this to say after watching the new One Piece dub-

_" it makes me want to become a pirate..  
and one piece is so much better than naruto  
i think one piece is the coolest anime ever  
and i love the opening and ending songs  
naruto is ok  
but its boring  
theres more originality in one piece  
i was too naive to realize how awesome it is.."_

And you constantly rub that in her face and post her confession on every website you have. xDDD;;;

122. All joking aside-you are truely, madly, and deeply in love with Sanji.

128. Your room is basically DEDICATED to Sanji and you have more then 2 walls filled with fanart and posters

129. your obsession with Sanji is so OD that people don't even think you're insane anymore- you're just sad

130. You know Sanji's a pimp and you are totally willing to be one of his hoes. fo sho. xD

131. When one of your friends sees a guy who sorta looks like Sanji on the street, Tv, etc. . they MUST tell you about it and in full detail

132. There was:

'OMG'- oh my gosh

'OMJ'- oh my jesus (or oh my jonas)

and now theres:

'OMS'-oh my Sanji

133. In One Piece: Grand Battle, your highest level character is Sanji. . .while your lowest in Nami. . .XD

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**suprisingly (well, not really) this wasn't hard to write at all. xD;**

**i've actually done most of these things. I have witnesses. :D**

**R&R please!**


	2. add to story alert list! :D

**Oi, oi, oi**

**I just realized that although I keep adding more stuff to this OD list, it doesn't actually count as 'updated'**

**sooo, im gonna post this up so it can be considered 'updated'**

**then when i add more, ill just take down this chapter and put it back up so you guys can get emails about its updated-ness**

**mmk, well thats it**

**lots of love, **

**Raven-loves-Sanji**

**and remember, **

**SANJI IS YOUR GOD**

**:D**


End file.
